


SECRET SUFFICIENT

by Sparkle_666



Category: Black Butler
Genre: AO3 Fundraiser Auction, Black Butler - Freeform, Devil, Earl - Freeform, Hot, M/M, SebCiel, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebasciel - Freeform, Sex, ciel x sebastian, come for me, grinnding, idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_666/pseuds/Sparkle_666
Summary: When Elizabeth visits the Phantomhive manor and forces Ciel to Wear An exact uniforms from Sebastian......Ciel and Sebastian can’t hold back their urges for eachother, how will they relive their issues.......I KNOW U WANT TO READ ME XD





	SECRET SUFFICIENT

**Author's Note:**

> Oi m8 how is life, great....  
> I’m back at it again with another sebaciel fanfic hhhuuuuuuuhhh and idgaf if there is spelling errors.

Ciel and Sebastian usually can hold in their urges to touch eachother during the day but when a sudden visit from Elizabeth it became harder ;)

 

It was when Elizabeth first visited that she pulled out a new out fit for Ciel. Not just any kind of outfit. It was an EXACT copy of Sebastian’s uniform. Elizabeth screamed and wined until Ciel when to change. Ciel just when along with Elizabitch and went in his room to change. After he was practically squeezed in, Ciel relized how fucking tight this suit is, he dose not even understand how Sebastian fits in this.Anyways as Ciel finished getting changed by his butler/lover, Sebastian moves closer in and whispered in the earls ear on how he was not going to walk the next day. The moment hey exited the room Ciel’s face was stained with different shades of pink. Elizabeth squealed as she saw him. Her exclaimed on how cute he looked and how Ciel should dress up in costumes more. During the rest of the visit Ciel drank tea and listened to Elizabeth talk. Ciel couldn’t help it to notice his butler’s eyes Travel around his body, as soon as Ciel looked at his butler’s eyes he himself started to look ‘around’. As both males had their moment of eye sex here Elizabeth excused her self to get something from the carriage. As soon as she left Sebastian pulled Ciel up and gave him a blissful kiss, including a quick grope to his ass as both grew harder. Time was not on their side and they needed friction badly in those areas. Sebastian pins Ciel up against the wall and quickly starts grinding up against Ciel. Both males wanting more, so Ciel lifted one of his legs so Sebastian can press harder again.

“Ahh~AH... Sebastian you blood-mmmh-y tall moron.”-Ciel

“Sebastian moan for me please ahhhhhhh, like me, mmmhmmm.”-Ciel

“Alright cakes-ah-yes get harder for me”-Sebastian 

Just as anything was going to continue the door could be heard opening. In an inhuman speed Everything was back in place and only a panting mess is left back at his seat.... Elizabitch having no idea....

**Author's Note:**

> Here is your free bleach samples, their from Mr.Clean....


End file.
